communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured User
Welcome to the Featured User Forum! If you want to become a featured user, sign up below and other users will either agree or disagree. There may be no more than one featured user per month. Follow the example below for info on how to sign up. This is how it works, If you get nominated, or nominate yourself, users can vote for you. One vote per user. Whoever has the most support votes, by the next Monday, is now a Featured User. If you get more opposes, no votes, or all neutrals you don't get featured, but can still try again later. Additionally, a Featured User should categorize himself under Category:Featured User. Example Put a user here with a link * / / (put whichever one suits your comment). Put a comment here. ** A space for other trivial comments (That don't count towards the election) about whether you agree or disagree with the above Support/Neutral/Oppose. * / / Then another person can continue with another Support/Neutral/Oppose. =Candidates for Featured User= 8/10(?) Wackyy * - I'm too new to get featured Wackyy Talk•''' 15:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * - Can I do 3? And alaso I'm doing this because I'm got a good profile? Better than Pikapi's? Wackyy Talk•''' 15:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * - No one has been elected for 2 months I think. I might be wrong. (Don;t ban me for this, I am shy.) Wackyy Talk•''' 15:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * - You can only vote once, I thought I didn't have to say that... And you are too new, haven't contributed much, no offense. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) 6/10 -Therider Rides Alone 19:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * - Um... I need a reason to like myself? -Therider Rides Alone 19:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) * - Matt, there is something you should know. The honor of being a Featured User isn't just for outstandingly awesome users. First you should probably design a pro-like userpage with a lot of coding (to create an affect like mine has). Be creative with it, and then help out some around the wiki. Sorry to dissapoint you Matt, but try to do more and make more edits. You are an admin now to, so you can pretty much create, and collaborate on anything that you want (that suits our project) before asking to be featured. You can always come and try again, you know. Even though you have more edits than the past two, you are newer here and haven't really created or edited anything important yet. :P --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * I can create stuff? -Therider Rides Alone 00:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well True Dat, and you do help out a lot Matt, I will rethink that next time. --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) 3/10 General5 7 (2/0/0) * - Eh...because I like myself? :P * - We all like ourselves, but you are pretty awesome! :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) OU'RE FEATURED!!! Congrats!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) 2/10 Pikapi (3/0/0) * - Hmm...I don't know why I should nominate him. Maybe he '''created this wiki and is making this place amazing. Hard to decide :P --General5 7 22:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * - Lolz for sarcasm. Nice guy. Yeah he deserves it. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. * - Thank's guys. Well, I have to admit that I am pretty awesome too... Anyways I haven't been here for a while so I didn't see this until now. Looks like we are all in favor of me so I am featured! I'll vote for you guys if you get nominated. I would, but I can't nominate both of you at the same time so... You can nominate yourselves you know.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC)